


Sinusitis

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Infection, Medical Procedures, Toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal needs to have his wisdom teeth removed, he gets an unexpected complication.





	Sinusitis

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘toothache’ square on my H/C Bingo card

‘I am here to pick up Neal Caffrey?’

The nurse checks the computer and nods, ‘yes, he is waiting in room 3245, you can go ahead.’

Peter walks to the mentioned room and as promised, there is Neal, he is already dressed, but laying on the bed. Around his head is a large gauze sack locking contraption, clearly holding two large ice bags in place. He looks utterly miserable. Peter already feels sorry for his CI.

‘Hi Neal.’

Neal opens his eyes and it takes a moment to recognize Peter. He only lifts his hand as a way of recognition. It is clear he is in doped up on pain meds.

‘Did the doctor give you your discharge papers?’

Neal gestures to the side and there is a bundle of papers, Peter picks it up, going through them and it is clear Neal is free to go.

‘Wait here, I just want a word with the nurse.’

Peter leaves the room and walks back to the nurses’ desk.

‘Is Neal Caffrey, room 3245 ready to leave? Are there signs I need to be careful for?’

‘Mister Caffrey is free to leave. The removal of his wisdom teeth went without complications, but he may experience some discomfort, there is a prescription for pain medication I suggest you get immediately, Mister Caffrey is still under the influence of the anesthetic, but soon that will be starting to wear off. It is also recommended to keep ice on his face to reduce the swelling.’

‘Thank you.’

Peter walks back accompanied by a candy striper and a wheelchair. They help Neal slowly getting upright and into the wheelchair. Neal is limp and quiet and Peter is out of his comfort zone. This is not the Neal he knows. Peter drives Neal to his home.

It is a token who bad Neal feels that he doesn´t say anything when Peter helps him out of the car. The slowly walk to the front door and before Peter can get his key, Elizabeth opens the door.

‘Oh poor baby, come in. I put Satchmo outside so he doesn´t jump you.’

Peter guides Neal inside immediately upstairs. Neal just goes where guided and soon he is standing in the guest bedroom. He is wearing sweat pants and a T-shirt, so Peter leaves them on, opening the bedding so Neal can lay down, he only removes Neal´s socks. Peter puts an extra pillow under Neal´s head so his head is somewhat elevated.

‘I am going to fill your prescription, I will be right back.’

Peter leaves and Elizabeth comes to check the ice bags they provided at the hospital, but they are still good.

‘Try to get some sleep, Neal, Peter will be right back.’

 

* *  *

 

Over the days the swelling in his cheeks reduces, but Neal is still in pain along his cheekbone. He complains of headaches and he developed a fever.

Just the fact that Neal complains of a headache is enough to worry Peter, so he calls the hospital, but they refer him to a dentist, explaining that Neal probably has a dry socket.

Peter calls their family dentist and makes an appointment for the next day. Neal spends the rest of the afternoon and evening in bed, drugged up with over the counter pain relief and hot tea.

The next morning Neal is still sleeping when Peter checks up on him. It is clear Neal still has a fever and Peter gets some Tylenol and water and wakes Neal.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Spacy, out of it, I don´t know, off I guess.’

‘Well, try to eat something, we have an appointment with the dentist at ten thirty.’

Neal nods and does his best to eat some of the yoghurt Elizabeth puts in front of him. His head is killing him. The pounding is also making him nauseous and he stops eating, swallowing thickly not to throw up. Elizabeth rubs his back and he tries to give her a reassuring smile but fails miserably. Peter guides him to the couch and tells him to rest until they have to go and Neal gratefully accepts the suggestion. He also must have dozed off, because he startles when peter shakes him and tells him it is time to go.

Luckily they don´t have to wait very long before they can go in and the doctor is quick and professional and threats Neal for what is diagnosed as a dry socket. When he is done, he tells Neal he doesn´t need further treatment and that he will be fine. With a prescription for pain medication, he is send home and Peter once again drags him upstairs to the guest bedroom where Neal does his best to fall asleep so he won´t have to deal with the headache.

It is late when Neal wakes up to pain below his left eye and along his cheekbone. He is hot and feels sick. Luckily, Peter must have heard him wake up, because he can hear him come up the stairs.

‘Are you awake?’

‘Yeah, what time is it?’

‘Ten p.m.’

‘You should have woken me earlier.

‘Nah, you needed it and you were in pain. By the way, are you still in pain or did the treatment help?’

‘I helped some, I have this pain under my eye and I don´t feel well. It will probably need some time to heal.’

Neal can see Peter is worried, he is not used to Neal admitting feeling bad. But he feels bad enough to admit to it. This is not a time to pretend.

‘Do you want to come down or stay up here?’

‘No, downstairs, it is too hot in here.’

Peter feels his forehead and lets out a disapproving noise.

‘You are running a fever.’

Peter hands him a fresh T-shirt and Neal quickly changes before following Peter downstairs. Elizabeth is already waiting for them with some tea and soft foods. Next to the plate is his bottle with medication.

‘How are you feeling, sweetie?’

‘Not really hot.’

‘Well, he is running a fever, so he must be feeling hot.’

Neal lets out an irritated sound. He drinks the luke warm tea and refrains from eating, his face hurts too much. He pops the pills and slowly gets up to walk to the couch.

 

* *  *

 

A week later, Neal is still suffering from pains but told Elizabeth and Peter that he is fine and moved back to June´s. He is back at work and is glad he can get out of the house and do stuff. He takes over the counter medication which makes the pain manageable.

Neal is working on a forgery case when Peter calls out to the bullpen they are meeting in fifteen minutes. It must be important. Neal wants to make a trip to the bathroom before having to go into the meeting, not knowing when it will be done. His headache is back and he needs to take another pill. When he gets up, a wave of dizziness washes over him and he needs to steady himself. The agent closest to him asks him if he is alright, and he nods.

He takes care of business, pops a pill and heads to the meeting room so he is sure to have a seat. Peter starts talking and Neal notices he isn´t paying attention and does his best to catch up.

‘What would you do, Neal?’

Neal stares at Peter, eyes wide. He is not sure what Peter just asked, he heard his name. He tries to deflect but it is clear Peter realizes something is wrong.

‘Let´s take a five minute break.’

Neal wants to get up, but stumbles and Peter just catches him.

‘Neal, are you feeling alright?’

‘What happened?’

‘What do you mean?’

Neal realizes he sounds off and does his best to cover up his question, but it is clear it isn´t working and his increasing headache isn´t helping.

‘Neal, you are worrying me. Are you feeling sick?’

‘No, I…Maybe?’

‘Let´s go.’

‘Where to?’

Peter looks worried.

‘Neal?’

‘Where are we going to?’

‘Neal, we are going to hospital.’

‘Why?’

‘OK, maybe that was the wrong question, because now Peter has a panicked look.

‘Jones! Diana! Get the car, we are taking Neal to hospital.’

Neal is not sure what is happening, but he knows Peter won´t let him get hurt. Suddenly they are in front of the hospital and he is guided inside. How did they get here?

The next time he blinks open his eyes, he is laying on a hospital bed in what appears to be a busy ER.

Out of nowhere Peter is standing next to him and he starts.

‘What is happening? My head is killing me.’

‘I don´t know Neal, the doctors are working on that.’

Neal nods and lets himself float on the pain medication. He can hear Peter talk to the doctor.

‘What is wrong with him?’

The doctor is reading from a tablet.

‘I see that Mister Caffrey had his wisdom teeth removed.’

‘Yes, and afterwards we had to go to the dentist again because he kept having pain.’

‘Yes, I see that he was treated for a dry socket.’

‘Afterwards Neal said he was doing fine. Until this afternoon when he started to space out. He was disoriented and confused. Do you know what is wrong with him?’

‘Mister Caffrey’s left sinus has completely filled with fluid and he will have to perform emergency surgery to drain the sinus. That is what is causing all the weird symptoms. He has a severe form of sinusitis. So we will be prepping him for surgery now. I will have to ask you to wait in the surgical waiting room.’

Peter looks at Neal, but he is not completely lucid and his eyes are half closed. He takes Neal´s hand in his and squeezes.

‘They will take good care of you, Neal. I will be there when you wake up.’

 

* *  *

 

Neal slowly drifts to consciousness and realizes he is in hospital. How did he get here? What happened? He slowly opens his eyes, verifying his suspicion. He is in hospital and he is alone, but someone is occupying the other bed, because it is clearly in use.

He closes his eyes again to wake up a little better when someone enters the room, so he opens them again.

‘Ho, you are awake. Hi neighbor.’

The man smiles friendly while pushing his IV stand with him.

‘Hi.’ Neal croaks, wincing at his dry throat.

‘Do you want some water? The nurse said you could have little sips.’

Neal nods slowly.

The man pours some water in the plastic cup and hands it to Neal.

‘My name is Jeremy.’

‘Hi Jeremy, Neal.’

‘So what are you in for?’

Neal looks a bit unsure, because he doesn´t know.’

‘To be honest? I have no idea.’

‘Oh well, you can ask the nurse when she comes to check up on my IV. It is almost empty, so she will be in soon.’

Neal nods and closes his eyes again. He doesn´t want to be rude, because Jeremy seems like a nice chap, but he really can´t keep his eyes open.

The next time he opens his eyes, Peter and Elizabeth are sitting next to his bed and he is surprised.

‘Did I sleep that long?’

‘You must have, which is probably the anesthesia. How are you feeling?’

‘Ok, I guess, a little headache.’

‘Do you want me to ask something for it?’

‘That is OK. So what happened?’

‘Well you developed a sinus infection after you had your wisdom tooth removed, it is a complication that seldom occurs, but I guess you were lucky…’

Neal looks surprised.

‘They operated and emptied your sinuses, so you should make a full recovery.’

Neal nods in understanding.

‘When can I leave?’


End file.
